Thank you
by animelover eternal
Summary: Sheen is getting married but she caught him cheating on her. What will happen afterwards? Slight ShXZe 1shot.


**Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS!**

She was running through the streets of Meltokio. Her deep red nightgown was torn into pieces. She just had an awful experience, one she would love to share with everyone.

Not.

Why don't we go back in time to see what happened to this poor girl, hmm? Oh, but of course, I forgot to introduce this girl. Her name is Sheena Fujibayashi.

Let start by going to her birthplace, Mizuho…

The black headed summoner stood in her cabin fitting in her wedding dress. Yes, she is going to get married. With the older brother of Zelos, Zeke.

A knock was heard from outside the cabin.

"Dear, are you finished?" asked her grandfather.

"Yes, grandfather. Just one more thing." Said Sheena.

"Alright."

"Sheena sighed. 'Today is a big day.' Thought Sheena. 'I hope everyone will be there.'

Sheena stepped out of her cabin and tried to find her grandfather and tried to avoid Zeke, in case of bad luck.

She quickly walked past Zeke's cabin knowing that he would be in there, then she heard some giggling sound. Female, giggling sounds. She stood in front of the door, listening to whatever sounds there could be heard. That's when she heard it.

"Oh Zeke, faster. Ah, I'm almost there. YES!" That was all Sheena needed to hear and she forcefully opened the door, surprising the occupants.

"Zeke, how dare you." said Sheena at the verge of tears.

"Sheena, its not how it looks like. She came into my cabin and I resisted her, "till…" he said defending himself.

"'Till you decided to screw her all over!" screamed Sheena. Yes ladies and gentleman, she pissed.

"Sheena." He said getting up. "You know that you're the only one I love." And he tried to touch her but she slapped his hand, hard.

"Sure you do." She said sarcastically and walked out of the door.

She wanted to run away as fast as she could but then her grandfather spotted her.

"Sheena, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." He said and led her to the place where the ceremony was held. "I can't tell you how much I love the idea of you marrying Zeke. He could give us the money we need to repair the well and to make the giant wall we're planning to make around the village."

When he said that she felt angry, but she kept it bottled up inside.

She only nodded. They stopped walking and her grandfather said:

"Wait here then I'll tell everyone that you're ready." He said and he left.

Sheena was left alone with nothing but her thought.

'How could he do this to me? Don't I mean anything to him?'

'Of course he does, that's why he slept with that girl in the first place. He probably just wanted to test his manly powers on somebody else first, so later on we could feel pleasure in it.'

'Who's this?'

'I'm your conscience, dear. I discuss important things with you if you don't know what to do.'

'So what do you think I should do?'

'I think that you should marry the guy. I mean he's good-looking, rich and cares a lot for you. And besides, you'd be doing a big favor for you grandfather.

'I don't know.'

'Do it!'

'Fine already!' Sheena had made up her decision and walked over to her grandfather and took his hand.

"You'll do fine, Sheena." He said assuring her.

"Thanks, grandpa/" he left when they were in front of the aisle and gave her one more smile.

Stop. You're probably wondering why she's still marrying that dork, right? Well, she cares a lot for her grandfather. And I want to ask a question to you: Do you know the vows of getting married? Great! Then I don't have to say them.

"Do you, Zeke Wilder, take, Sheena Fujibayashi, to be your wedded, loving wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sheena Fujibayashi, take, Zeke Wilder, to be your wedded, loving husband?"

"…I do." Zeke was a little shocked about that, but that all vanished when he had to kiss her.

He lifted her vail and looked into her eyes to find them empty. He still kissed her to avoid any suspicion. Everyone cheered and threw all kinds of flower petals at them.

Now let's go to the place where they held their party at shall we?

Loud, romantic music came out from the ballroom, where Sheena and the gang used to have parties at.

Everyone kept congratulating the newlyweds and Sheena had to put on her fake smile. She found comfort when all of her friends were there: Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, Regal and what's this? The charismatic, female chasing, Zelos Wilder isn't here to party with his new family? That's new.

"Sheena, aren't you happy?" asked a concerned Colette.

"I am, but I think something is wrong with the food." She lied.

Colette for the first time didn't bought that but didn't say anything.

Sheena walked over to Lloyd and asked:

"Do you know where Zelos is? I haven't seen my brother-in-law all day."

"Don't know, maybe you should ask Zeke." He replied.

Sheena left and went to look for Zeke, even though the thought of him didn't really please her.

She eventually found him talking to the same girl she found him in the cabin this morning.

"Ahem." She fake coughed to get their attention.

"Sheen, is there anything wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Well except the fact that you're sleeping with tramp, nothing." She spat a little too loudly. The people stopped dancing and turned to look at their direction.

"Sheena, keep your voice down." He whispered.

"NO! I think everybody has the right to hear that: MY HUSBAND IS SLEEPING WITH SOMEBODY ELSE!"

Everybody stood there shocked and other people knew that this would happen.

Sheena left the building without saying a word to anyone and when she was outside she cried running away.

Yes people we're almost there, just a little more patience.

Sheena ran of in a street she was unfamiliar of. She tripped over a loose stone, which caused her dress to be torn into pieces.

'What is this kind of street? I thought that Meltokio was a perfect town.' she thought angrily.

She continued running in an ally.

And here we are, in the present. Let's continue there.

Sheena walked straight into a dead end and stopped to catch her breath when she heard a creepy voice.

"Well hello, pretty flower."

She quickly turned around to see a creepy looking man that looks ready to rape her. She tried to find a way out but now avail. She had left her cards at home and Corine was guarding the Temple of Martel. The man grabbed her hands and put them above her head when she was still thinking of a way out. He put one of his knees between her legs and went to kiss her mouth when…

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch her!" screamed a male voice.

The creepy man turned to look along with Sheena and said:

"Like you're gonna stop me."

Too bad he underestimated him.

"Demon Fang!" He yelled and a bluish light came through the ground and headed straight for the man. It had hit hard, which caused him to be unconsience.

Sheena fell to the ground, trying to breathe normally again.

"Are you all right?" he asked coming over to Sheena.

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Zelos."

AN: Was it good? Was it bad? Did it make you wanna throw up? Please let me know what you thought of it! Review!


End file.
